


Sweater Weather

by loveiscosmicsin



Series: Eclipse (Plays with Canon and Non-Canon) [4]
Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotp, Drabble, FFXV Spoilers, IgNoct, IgNoct preparing to become parents, Ignis Scientia and Prompto Argentum Friendship, Ignis knits a scarf for Noctis, M/M, Married IgNoct, Older chocobros, One-Shot, Prompto Argentum and Ignis Scientia Friendship, Set in FFXV Post-Game, freewrite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: Ignis knits a gift while in the company of a trusted companion.





	

Steel needles strategically wove in the eye of the wool loops, deliberate and without pause. The first row quickly became two and soon, three rows. The process of pushing needles and weaving them around thread was repeated flawlessly.  
  
Prompto whined, antsy with staying still for so long. “Iggy, remind me how I got recruited in this again?”

Ignis continued knitting as he talked. “Don’t you remember the scrap pieces of paper with ‘I owe you’ written on them? You compiled all of them into a jar for me.”

“Yeah… For a birthday a couple years back. But I didn’t think you would actually use them.” Prompto pouted. “To be honest, I didn’t know what to get you at the time.”

“Don’t put yourself down. It was a lovely gesture and I want to take my time in redeeming each and every one of them.”

“Is that why I’m here now?” The livewire dramatically held up his hands bound by thick midnight blue yarn. Not that the older man could see the brazen defiance.

“I was led to believe that those notes were non-negotiable, my dear friend. You said it yourself.”

Prompto wanted to kick his past self for saying that. But there must be a reason why Ignis would ask for his involvement. “You haven’t told me what you were knitting…” He wanted to to be useful, but for the past forty-five minutes, Ignis knitted in silence and every once in a while, reminded the younger man to steady his hands.

“That’s because…” The advisor turned his sightless gaze on the blond, his hands clenched tightly to the needles. “I don’t exactly know what to make until the needles are in my hands.” He pushed up his darkly tinted glasses up the bridge of his nose, concealing the tiny scarring near his eyes. “It’s a present I’m knitting.”

“Ooh, for Noct?” When a bashful smile arose on Ignis’ face, Prompto crowed as he playfully shoved the advisor’s shoulder, “It is! Aww, Iggy, you need to let your romantic side out more.”

The blond had witnessed Ignis being greatly obsessed with his upcoming parental role. Luna was heavily pregnant with twins, she offered to be the royal couple’s surrogate. Aside from his frequent visits to Luna, Ignis knitted several blankets over the last couple months. Now he’s knitting for his husband. Good to see romance wasn’t dead in marriage or parenthood.

Ignis made an indignant sound in the back of his throat, frowning. “This isn’t about the romantic aspect. It’s simply a bare necessity for my husband.” He amended his chagrin by resuming the stitching. “Besides, Noct filed no complaints about how I demonstrate my love.”

“Uh-huh. And I’ve seen the two of you pull out lint and mints out of your pockets while saying 'I love you’.”

“That’s no less endearing than overhearing you pampering Gladio and sending praises every moment you could.” Ignis countered.

“What can I say? My man is my muse. The camera adores him. I’m gonna have another photo shoot when we’re done here. Gotta complete that Kingsglaive calendar before the deadline.” Prompto straightened his posture when Ignis tugged on the needles, tightening the yarn. “So what are you making Noct?”

“A scarf,” the advisor replied as he tightened the rows. “The weather has shifted dramatically and he had encountered chills as of late. I’d hate to see him defeated by a cold before the holidays.”

“Noct acts like an old man. The other day he said winter was coming and proof was in his knee. He can read the damn calendar.”

“We all have aged, Prompto. I’ll have to see about alleviating his suffering with tonics and deep massages. As a precaution, of course.” Ignis tilted his head as to read his companion’s expression. “Is this too much?”

“No, no! Not at all!” Prompto babbled and fidgeted as though to escape Ignis’ superb insight. “Just wondering if he’ll wear it, that’s all. He’s stubborn like that.” Quietly, he asked as he lowered his hands, “I don’t know how you do it… Being blind and all, you still manage to do these kind of things… It’s amazing.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. I’d hate to have you pity me when I’ve long accepted my disability.”

“It is! Believe me!”

Ignis chuckled. “You complained about boredom before we even got started.”

“Yeah, well… I just…” Prompto pouted. “I don’t know why you wanted me here. You already picked the color yourself and I didn’t see you make a mistake yet. All that you’re doing here is perfection.”

“Well,” Ignis held up his work as to observe it. The length touched the floor. “I enjoy the pleasure of your company for starters. And I don’t wish for Noctis to learn of his present prematurely. As we already know, he cannot keep a secret to save his life.”

Prompto jerked his coiled hands to his chest. “And I can? Do you know me? I spoiled Iris’ birthday surprise when she asked me to pass the salt!” He gawked at the blind advisor. “You should probably get those things that wipes memory. It’s the only way.”

“An unfortunate incident, but I trust you.” Ignis nodded before he continued knitting. “And that isn’t all. I was hoping for confirmation on the embroidery. I planned to stitch his name here.” He paused, running a finger vertically on the lower half of the scarf.

“Uh, no offense, but that’s kind of pretentious. That’s like putting names on underwear. He’ll know it’s for him. If you’re gonna add something cheesy, nobody would wear it.”

Ignis brought his chin to his palm. “Is that right? But I’ve done this for our children already…”

“These kids…” Prompto groaned. He swore that he could see ten years into the future at that moment. Maybe the possibility of being the second Oracle of Eos wasn’t beyond his reach. “Are going to the enter the world so unprepared. Please tell me you didn’t stitch 'Papa’s Pride and Joy’ on anything…”

Silence fell upon the advisor before he inquired, “And if I did…?”

“They’re doomed. It’s up to their uncles and biological mom to save them from embarrassment. Have Noct pass a law so that nobody pick on the kids.”

“Pardon? Lunafreya approved of my designs.”

“Yeah, but Luna’s super nice and didn’t wanna be hella rude! Have you ever heard one bad thing out of her?”

“You have a point.” Ignis bowed his head in defeat.

“Hey, come on, no long faces here. Maybe there’s something I can do to help than hold the yarn.”

“I welcome your expert advice.”

“Expert,” Prompto echoed, the word made his heart swell with joy. It still surprised him that Ignis valued what he had to say. He felt like his words mattered. “I like the sound of that.”

-

_“AH-CHOO!”_

“Bless you.”

“Thanks.” Noctis sniffed, sounding demoralized. The heavy peacoat ruffled noisily as though he was vigorously rubbed at his arms or searching for a handkerchief.

Ignis presented a handkerchief and Noctis mumbled a quick thank you before blowing his nose into it.

The parcel Ignis hid in his clothes weighed the advisor down. Though as light as a bundle of chocobo feathers, the box burned like a hot coal that matched the anticipation to reveal his intent. The king wasn’t present for the traditional gift exchange by the tree this morning due to an unexpected meeting. The advisor carried it with him, deeming the proper moment to give it to him. Fortunately, Noctis sought Ignis out and proposed a stroll in the palace. They had stopped by a corridor where the king could watch the snow descend and the advisor felt the cold nip at his skin. But it was epitome period shared between husbands.  

“Noctis.”

“Yeah?” Noctis replied, his tone weary. Ignis felt his husband shift at his side.

The advisor draped the scarf over the king’s neck, smoothing out the long, dark tresses from the layers. Ignis used his best judging in arranging the accessory. Though deprived of his sight, Ignis needn’t eyes to sense the light that surrounds Noctis. He was the source of light in the darkness the brunet ventured, constant and prevailing between polar opposites. For there was no revelation, nothing else remained to cloud Ignis’ senses, it had always been Noctis.

“Perfect,” he declared proudly as he rested his hands on Noctis’ face. “It was be tragic if our king caught his death of cold out here.”

Noctis laughed softly, “Went overboard with the yarn, you know.”

“Can never be too careful.”

“There’s a carbuncle on here. On top of a skull. How did you manage that?”

“I found Prompto’s input to be fascinating. He suggested it and guided me to a design.” Ignis need not mention why the skull was included, it was an important motif to the Kingdom of Lucis, strongly correlated to the royal line.

“Huh. So this was what he was trying to tell me.”

“Did he? Well, sabotage wouldn’t be beneath him.”

“Nah, his mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. Figured something was up.” Noctis hummed as he took the advisor’s hand, “I kind of expected you to put my initials down like you normally do. It’s cute that you and Prom did this.”

“I couldn’t believe I’ve forgotten little lucky charm’s importance so easily. It brought you from the brink of death and served as your guardian.” Ignis gave the hand a squeeze, massaging the knuckles in small circles. Noctis had neglected to wear gloves. “I trust that the Astral’s magic would also ward off illness.”

“Aw, I bet he’ll be really happy to hear that, Speccy.” The fondness expressed in the king’s voice melted the advisor’s heart. Fabric caressed his cheek and pulled him closer. Noctis was significantly shorter so Ignis had to lower his back to meet him. The advisor noticed how his lover stood on the toes of his boots to touch foreheads. “But I think he’ll love to see us sharing it together.”


End file.
